


I want you to notice me

by Rats_As_Models



Series: Gift Fics! [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Gen, I promise its JUST fluff this time, Just guys bein pals, Panicking thoughts, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Schlatt's nice for once?? Pog, Setting up for the festival, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clout please, no hidden angst, reassurance, thank me NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: *slowly opens chest**cotton stuffing falls out*take my offering, for you have suffered enough by my hand.fluff pog! Woo!This is set whilst Tubbo and Quackity set up the festival! Bonding pog :)Title is from 'Your new boyfriend' By Wilbur Soot!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Gift Fics! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055960
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	I want you to notice me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunder_fox_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_fox_7/gifts).



> *slowly opens chest*  
> *cotton stuffing falls out*  
> take my offering, for you have suffered enough by my hand.
> 
>   
> fluff pog! Woo!  
> This is set whilst Tubbo and Quackity set up the festival! Bonding pog :)
> 
> Title is from 'Your new boyfriend' By Wilbur Soot!

Tubbo heaved a sack of wool behind him into the small shack he had made, containing the loom and various dyes. Quackity sat beside it, quietly humming whilst weaving a new banner. The man smiled at him. "Eyyyy, Tubbo! You got more wool!"  
  
"Yeah! I think this should be enough, but there are still plenty of sheep if you need more!"  
"Great! We have enough of everything else, right?"  
"Yup! Fundy even helped me set up the podium."  
  
Quackity chuckled, hands fiddling with the tapestry beater. He grabbed it and put it on the threads, pushing them down, packing them tightly. Tubbo watched in intrest, eyes lighting up. "Where'd you learn to weave, Quackity?" "Oh! Schlatt, actually." The younger of the two guffawed, body shaking with laughter. "W-wait-" He took a deep breath as Quackity giggled. " _Schlatt_ taught you?"  
  
"Yup! He's actually really good." Tubbo continued watching the man work, watching the way he picked up a small needle to move between the threads. "He's really calm about it, too. Like, when he was showing me how, it was the calmest I've ever seen him. He didn't yell at me, even when I managed to stab myself with the tapestry needle." Quackity held up the small needle, which Tubbo guessed was the tool he was talking about.  
  
"Tubbo, do you want me to teach you how to weave?"   
"Hm? Sure! But not right now. We still have a festival to prepare for!"   
The older smiled, hands working deftly. "Right. Can you start dying the rest of the wool?"  
  
The brunette hurried over to the large cauldron and the dyes, grabbing the wool he had collected earlier. The process of dying it, then turning it into thread, then turning that into banners, then putting up said banners... That would take all night, if not longer. Taking a soft breath, he began to pour dye in the cauldron. Might as well start working as soon as possible.  


* * *

"Holy- These are amazing, Big Q!" Tubbo shrieked in joy. Quackity chuckled, climbing up the ladder to place the first banner. The younger brunette was staring at the ones he had laid out, eyes wide. "I know, right? Made them all with my awesomeness!" Both of them laughed as Tubbo grabbed another banner to hang up.  
  
"So, what are we thinkin after the banners, Tubbo?"  
"Lanterns! Lots and lots of lanterns. Oh! And we still have to build that old-timey boxing ring Schlatt wanted. Fundy is working on a fun carnival game!" Quackity chuckled.  
"Knowing Fundy, he's probably gonna drown someone."  
  
The two laughed and talked the rest of the night away, hanging banners and lanterns until Tubbo's arms ached. They would finish the boxing ring tommorow, check up on Fundy's game, just little bits and pieces here and there to make the festival all the more perfect. He grinned to himself as he laid down in his bed, sighing at the soft comfort.  
  
Yeah, the festival was gonna be great.

* * *

Quackity chased Tubbo around the ring, cackling something about 'me perdonas.' Tubbo hopped the fence, laughing. He passed multiple people, all of them calling out a warm greeting. He could hear Quackity's laughter ring through the streets as he headed to Party Island.   
  
"OOOO TOO-BOO! YOU CANT ESCAPE ME FOREVER!"  
He couldn't speak past all his laughter as Quackity rounded the corner, hunched down with his limbs in the air. The two cackled, ending up on the floor with tears in their eyes.  
  
Tubbo gasps for air, looking up at the bright sky.  
  
_Yeah, this festival is gonna be great. Nothing can go wrong._  
  
_...right?..._


End file.
